Stirb Nicht vor Mir (No mueras antes que yo)
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Rosinante Donquixote es el amable sacerdote de su comunidad, su tranquila vida se ve afectada cuando un día llega a su templo un misterioso joven con habilidades fuera de su entendimiento y quien le acosará hasta al punto de dudar en todo lo que creía. -Advertencia: Contiene contenido ofensivo hacia la religión católica/cristiana- -Portada fanart realizado por @mym onepiece


**¡Hola! Por temporada de Halloween y las temáticas oscuras del mes de Octubre, decidí crear este one-shot peculiar...**  
 **Como ya se habran dado cuenta por la portada o la descripción, será un poquito controversial, pero si no se dieron cuenta aquí doy de nuevo la advertencia:**

 **Esta historia contiene contenido que puede ofender a la religión catolica/cristiana, retrata relaciones entre un sacerdote y otro hombre. Así que si eres sensible a estos temas, será mejor que no leas este fanfic.**

 **A las que si pueden quedarse a leerlo, espero les guste, quedo una cosa muy rara, pero linda a mi manera tan rara de ver las cosas...**

 **Que tengan un buen día :D**

 **P.D.: KATAKURI ES GENIAL 3 lo adore**

 **-El fanart de portada fue hecho por mym_onepiece (artista de twitter)-**

* * *

En un pequeño poblado europeo, durante el siglo XIX, a las afueras de una pequeña iglesia después de una misa dominical, un hombre de cabello rubio con extravagantes gafas alargadas de cristal oscuro se apresuraba para abordar al sacerdote que se encontraba dando cálidas y paternales despedidas a los asistentes de la ceremonia que había impartido.

—Nunca dejara de parecerme extraño verte con esa ropa, querido hermano—dijo el hombre de las gafas pintorescas posicionándose al costado izquierdo del sacerdote. El cabello de este hombre estaba peinado en extraños y un tanto puntiagudos mechones. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y su altura llegaba, aproximadamente, al 1.90.

—Pensé que después de unos años te habrías acostumbrado, Doffy—respondió el clérigo cuyo cabello rubio, un tanto espeso y ondulado, le cubría ligeramente los ojos. Este hombre era casi tan alto como su hermano—. No recuerdo haberte visto en misa… ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Efectivamente… Oye, Rosinante, ¿Qué harás esta tarde? ¿Ya te invitaron al festival?

—Sí, me lo habían mencionado… Tal vez vaya un rato, quisiera comprar una dotación de mermelada de mandarina de la señora Bellemere.

—Genial, estaré ahí haciendo mi espectáculo de marionetas.

—No me lo perdería. Bien, tengo que regresar adentro. Nos vemos más tarde... —y el sacerdote se despidió de su hermano mayor dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Rosinante Donquixote volvió al interior del templo que dirigía. Echo una mirada hacia las bancas y noto con cierta curiosidad que aún había una persona en la primera banca de la fila izquierda.  
El clérigo se aproximó con paso calmado hacia aquella dirección, se imaginó que tal vez dicha persona necesitaría algún consejo u orientación de su parte. Al acercarse un poco más, Rosinante noto que se trataba de un muchacho.

—Disculpa, hijo, ¿puedo ayudarte?—dijo el sacerdote con voz suave. Rosinante se encontraba en la segunda fila, justo detrás de él.

El muchacho se puso de pie y dio media vuelta.  
Era un joven de cabello negro, corto y algo erizado; piel morena clara, con un rostro sumamente atractivo; intimidantes ojos de color gris; de delgada complexión enfundada en un elegante traje que consistía en un saco gabardina, camisa y chaleco de color negro; y una corbata de color dorado que adornaba su pecho.

Rosinante observo que el muchacho sostenía un sombrero de copa con sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Rosinante con precaución al ver que el muchacho le dedicaba una mirada un tanto inquisitiva.

—Claro que sí, padre. Perfectamente…

—Me alegra oír eso—dijo el clérigo sonriendo con paternalismo. A pesar de que Rosinante apenas estaba entrando en sus treinta años, hablaba de un modo particular que diera la impresión de ser alguien con más experiencia—, pensé que tal vez estarías pasando por alguna angustia…

—No, nada de eso—contesto el joven con un tono de voz muy peculiar, se notaba un acento británico que realzaba su aspecto elegante—. Solo quise contemplar un poco más el lugar, es un hermoso templo, padre.

—Sí, vaya que lo es…—suspiro Rosinante mientras observaba los hermosos vitrales de la iglesia—. Por cierto… No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo?

—Así es, señor. Acabo de llegar…—y el joven salió del perímetro de la banca de madera para dirigirse al pasillo principal.

—Oh pues bienvenido seas, hijo. Eres bienvenido en mi comunidad, espero que el pueblo sea de tu agrado.

—Gracias, muchas gracias…

—Esta tarde habrá un pequeño festival en la plaza central, por lo general todos los comerciantes del pueblo ofrecen sus productos—empezó a decir Rosinante mientras veía como el muchacho recorría el pasillo con paso relajado—, así que hay una buena comida, también hay espectáculos artísticos, mi hermano mayor hace una presentación de marionetas…

—Suena muy pintoresco pero no es el tipo de diversión que me atrae…

—Bueno, también hay una biblioteca que…

Y de pronto el joven camino hacia el clérigo (quien aún seguía en el perímetro de las bancas), dirigiendo su mirada gris directamente hacia el pálido rostro de Rosinante.  
Finalmente quedaron separados por un palmo de distancia.

El sacerdote pronto experimentó la inconfundible e incómoda sensación del acoso; el muchacho estaba muy cerca de él y la actitud y guiños que transmitía eran demasiado sugerentes como para no ser identificados.

—Muchacho, por favor, aléjate… Esta clase de gestos no son apropiados—pidió el hombre rubio con un poco de torpeza en su voz; por supuesto que la seductora expresión de aquel muchacho le había perturbado—. Tengo que pedirte que salgas de aquí y no vuelvas a entrar a este sagrado recinto—declaró ahora con voz más directa y firme.

—De acuerdo… Lo siento, padre. No debí hacer esto en 'la casa de dios'—soltó el joven con voz relajada mientras se ponía su sombrero de copa y volvía a dirigirse al pasillo dándole la espalda al sacerdote—. Entonces, espero verlo pronto en otro lugar…

— ¡¿Qué!?—exclamó Rosinante mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento tratando de olvidar las turbias palabras dichas por aquel joven—. Hijo ¿Tienes idea de la clase de cosas que estás diciendo…?—y al abrir sus ojos ya no encontró al muchacho, al parecer había salido rápidamente del lugar.

Rosinante contemplo perplejo la entrada de la iglesia; juraba que no había oído las pesadas puertas abrirse o cerrarse.

—Qué terrible suceso…—musito el sacerdote mientras se hincaba para rezar y pedir perdón por la clase de acciones que había que tenido que experimentar aquel sagrado lugar.

Horas después, cuando el sol ya estaba poniéndose, la plaza central se había abarrotado de puestos de comerciantes de comida y artesanías, junto con un pequeño escenario puesto para presentar en escena a diversos artistas de la comunidad.

El sacerdote Rosinante llegaba al pequeño festival, este fue saludado por muchos aldeanos que le sonreían alegremente y le ofrecían una pequeña prueba de algún platillo especial que estuvieran ofreciendo esa noche. El hombre iba vestido con su clásica sotana en color negro.

—Buenas noches, señora Bellemere—saludo el clérigo con una cálida sonrisa al llegar frente a un pintoresco puesto decorado con madera pintada de azul, en el cual se ofrecían mandarinas y diversos productos hechos a base de dicha fruta—. Espero haber alcanzado a tener alguno de los enormes tarros de su mermelada…

—Claro que sí, padre. Aquí tiene, ya sabía que vendría por uno de estos—dijo la mujer cuyo cabello guinda estaba atado en una coleta—. Esta cosecha sí que ha sido buena, espero que aprecie un sabor diferente este año…

—Siendo así, en cuanto llegue a casa la probare como mi bocadillo antes de dormir—y el hombre saco un pequeño monedero para darle un par de monedas a la mujer—. Bien, me retiro no quiero llegar tarde a la presentación de mi hermano, que tenga buena noche señora Bellemere, ¡que Dios haga su venta muy abundante…!

Y Rosinante continúo caminando entre puestos comerciales; el camino estaba lleno de personas que reían y observaban las distintas ofertas de pan, frutas y verduras, artesanías; niños corrían y jugaban despreocupados de chocar contra las piernas de un adulto. Debido a la concurrencia, Rosinante termino chocando contra un atlético hombre de corto cabello grisáceo y semblante rudo; era el alguacil del pueblo.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Smoker…

—No hay cuidado, padre Donquixote—dijo el hombre cuya boca albergaba un par de puros que emitían dos largos hilos de humo.

Rosinante, al verlo, recordó el incidente ocurrido hace horas en la iglesia: el incómodo encuentro con aquel forastero de traje negro. Y entonces decidió preguntar por la identidad de aquel muchacho tan desequilibrado.

—Disculpe, señor Smoker, tengo algo que consultar con usted…

— ¿De qué se trata?—y el hombre puso suma atención al sacerdote que parecía ponerse nervioso.

—Esta mañana, después de misa, cuando volví al interior del templo tuve un encuentro con un muchacho muy extraño, dicho joven menciono que no era del pueblo…

— ¿Un forastero?—se extrañó Smoker frunciendo aún más su duro semblante—. Desde esta madrugada no he tenido registro de algún visitante… ¿Algún dato sobre la apariencia del sujeto?

—Era un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años, de piel morena clara, cabello oscuro, ojos grises, delgado, iba vestido con un traje negro sumamente elegante, no es la clase de ropa que uno acostumbra a ver por aquí…

—Definitivamente no he visto a alguien con esas características en todo lo que va del día. Entonces, ¿ese sujeto causo algún inconveniente en su iglesia, padre?

—Pues… No causo ningún estrago físico al inmueble, pero…

— ¡Rosinante! ¡Por fin te encuentro…!—exclamo una voz familiar; era Doflamingo, quien llego por la espalda de su hermano menor y rodeo con un brazo los hombros del sacerdote.

—Doffy…

—Bien, estaré alerta por si veo a dicho sujeto—declaro Smoker mientras daba una larga exhalación de humo—. Cualquier visitante debe registrarse en la comisaria del pueblo, además, si usted noto algo extraño en él, debo comprobarlo… Con permiso—y el hombre siguió su camino.

—Vaya, todo el mundo te habla con tanto respeto, hermanito…

—Podrías seguir su ejemplo, aunque sea un poco, ¿no crees, Doffy?

—Tal vez… Algún día. ¡Vamos, ya tengo que comenzar a dar los últimos arreglos a los muñecos y será mi turno en el escenario!

Y en un rato más Rosinante se encontraba sentado en una sencilla banca, en primera fila, para ver la puesta en escena de su hermano mayor. Su hermano había desarrollado una habilidad increíble para manejar marionetas y hacerlas realizar cualquier clase de movimiento.  
Doflamingo realizaba diferentes espectáculos, hacía bailes o pequeñas obras inspiradas en leyendas populares.  
Al terminar la presentación una horda de aplausos acompañados de diversos tipos de monedas fueron dedicadas al rubio de las gafas extravagantes, quien, con mucho carisma, agradeció al público con una gran sonrisa y un último gesto hecho con una marioneta.

—Este año tuviste más espectadores—observo Rosinante alegre por el éxito de su hermano mayor. Ambos ya se encontraban sentados en una banca delante del escenario mientras Doflamingo terminaba de guardar sus marionetas—. Felicidades, Doffy. Deberías considerar llevar tu espectáculo a otros pueblos, tal vez podrías llegar a la gran ciudad y quien sabe, establecer una compañía de teatro…

—Suena muy bien, Rosinante, no es que no lo haya considerado nunca, pero siento que aún tengo habilidades que pulir…—y Doflamingo detuvo sus palabras cuando vio que una voluptuosa mujer morena había subido al escenario y se disponía a bailar.

Rosinante noto el gesto de su hermano y con algo de incomodidad se despidió de este mientras le aconsejaba sutilmente no cometer algún acto "inmoral", por supuesto que su hermano mayor no le presto mucha atención, estaba completamente absorto en los hipnóticos movimientos de aquella joven bailarina que desde hace tiempo le provocaba un fuerte deseo por estar con ella.  
Así que, sin más remedio, Rosinante decidió volver a su hogar.

La casa del rubio sacerdote se encontraba a un par de metros al costado de la iglesia donde ejercía la palabra de dios.  
Al entrar a su vivienda, tuvo especial cuidado al buscar una linterna de metal que contenía una gruesa vela. Una vez que la encendió se dirigió a la cocina. Dejo el tarro de mermelada sobre la mesa mientras se disponía a buscar una cuchara para dar una pequeña probada de aquella dulce sustancia.

Y de pronto escucho un ruido que provenía de su habitación.  
Rosinante dudo un momento; juraría que alguien había abierto la puerta de aquella estancia.

—Debo de estar imaginando cosas, tal vez fue el viento… Debí dejar mi ventana abierta—murmuro el rubio mientras abría el tarro y hundía su cuchara en la mermelada para después llevarla a su boca—. Esto es delicioso… Mañana haré un desayuno que pueda aprovechar esta mermelada al máximo.

Y cerró el tarro para guardarlo en un pequeño anaquel de madera donde guardaba otros frascos de conservas.  
Tomo la linterna veladora para dirigirse a su habitación y por fin disponerse a descansar.  
El rubio dejo la linterna sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al costado izquierdo de su cama, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a hacer una oración.  
El sacerdote oraba por el bien de su comunidad, por la abundancia del pueblo, tanto espiritual como terrenal, agradecía por la oportunidad de un día más de vida y seguir predicando el buen camino de dios.  
En un par de minutos más su oración termino y el sacerdote prosiguió a quitarse su sotana para luego ponerse un largo camisón de color blanco.  
Apago la veladora con un fuerte soplo y entro en su cama, cubriéndose con una sábana celeste.

Rosinante, una vez recostado, observo que, en efecto, la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta. Una débil ráfaga de viento entraba por esta, aunque no era tan molesta consiguió provocarle algo de frío, así que este último se levantó para ir a cerrarla. Al volver a la cama y por fin cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño, volvió a escuchar un ruido extraño…

Ahora parecía que alguien se encontraba en su cocina.

El hombre decidió ignorar de nuevo aquel sonido hasta que otro, más amenazante y escandaloso, le obligo a salir de la cama. Una vez fuera de su cama, un par de golpecitos a su puerta se escucharon claramente.  
El corazón de Rosinante había comenzado a latir con inquietud. Tomo la linterna veladora para encenderla de nuevo y con mucha precaución fue a abrir la puerta y no encontró a nadie ni nada.

— ¿Quién está ahí…?—llamo Rosinante—. Por favor, deja de jugar, quien quiera que seas, podemos hablar—dijo con voz comprensiva—, no tienes por qué esconderte, no pretendo que tengas un castigo, solo…

Y de pronto sintió un toque en su espalda, Rosinante dio vuelta, y de nuevo, no encontró a nadie ni nada.  
El hombre decidió explorar cada rincón de su hogar: fue hacia la cocina, el recibidor, su estudio y el baño, pero el resultado fue el mismo: No había nada que provocara aquellos ruidos.  
Resignado y un tanto avergonzado por su acelerada imaginación, volvió a la cama.  
Al cabo de unos minutos logro dormirse.

Una vez dentro del mundo onírico, el sacerdote experimento una serie de imágenes y situaciones insólitas…

Aquel extraño muchacho que le había abordado en la iglesia se hizo presente en sus sueños; de nuevo ese joven se le acercaba demasiado, y ahora se atrevía a tocarlo, a acariciar su rostro y a susurrarle palabras seductoras al oído, incitándole a los actos más sucios e inapropiados.  
Luego la figura del muchacho apareció desnudándose poco a poco, arrojando sus elegantes prendas hacia los pies del sacerdote.  
Después de que el joven quedara completamente desnudo, Rosinante se arrojó a sus pies para venerarle con toda la pasión que tenía por entregar mientras se olvidaba de sus votos sagrados hacia dios...  
"Levántate, querido" pidió aquel muchacho tan atractivo para después rozar con sus delgados labios las mejillas del hombre rubio, tentando al sacerdote a consumar un beso.

Las manos morenas y delgadas del joven rodearon el cuello de Rosinante (quien cerro sus ojos con gusto, dejándose llevar por el placer), para acariciarlo de una forma tan delicada y sensual que provocaba que el erotismo aumentara cada vez más…  
Hasta que finalmente otra escena llego; el sacerdote se encontraba recibiendo una intensa felación por parte del moreno muchacho, quien hacía dicha tarea con mucho entusiasmo y lascividad mientras que, entre breves pausas, reía con sensación de triunfo por haber 'arruinado' la cristiandad del rubio clérigo.

El Rosinante la vida real se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre su cama, su rostro ya estaba ligeramente empañado en sudor y su respiración estaba comenzando a alterarse; mientras que el Rosinante del mundo onírico estaba gimiendo de placer sintiendo que en cualquier momento su clímax llegaría e inundaría la obscena boca del muchacho con su 'semilla'.  
La sensación era tan autentica, tan realista, su cuerpo sentía corrientes de estremecimiento y placer inigualables.  
Y finalmente el hombre de cabello rubio llegó al punto máximo de deleite; un apasionado grito salió de su garganta…

Y aquel grito de euforia se mezcló con un grito de horror que emitió el Rosinante de la vida real.

Se había despertado de golpe, completamente aturdido y aterrado por las sensaciones y situaciones que había experimentado en sueños.  
Miro a su alrededor, no había nada fuera de lo normal en su habitación.  
Sin embargo, su cuerpo si estaba fuera del orden 'normal', además de respirar entrecortadamente, se encontraba sudando en gran cantidad y su pulso estaba muy acelerado; su cuerpo sentía una gran pesadez, estaba agotado, como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia o hubiera tenido que trabajar cargando una gran carga.  
Además, le dolía mucho la cabeza, lo que aumentaba la sensación de confusión.

—Qué clase de perversidad he soñado…—musito el sacerdote con suma vergüenza, culpa y temor mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su manga izquierda.

Decidió ir por un poco de agua para calmar su ansiedad.  
Mañana haría la penitencia necesaria para limpiar su horrible experiencia y olvidar todos esos obscenos sueños.

Al día siguiente, Rosinante se despertó un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Se vistió con su usual sotana oscura, desayunó rápidamente y fue directamente hacia la iglesia.

Al entrar al templo y dirigirse hacia el altar principal para empezar a realizar sus penitencias, una voz le saludo a su espalda.

—Buenos días, padre… ¿Qué tal está en esta fresca mañana?

Era el misterioso joven de ayer, con el mismo traje elegante y con el sombrero de copa puesto.

—Tú…—Rosinante apenas podía articular una palabra; su corazón había comenzado a latir con inquietud. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse lo más serio y calmado posible, carraspeo y continuó—: Muchacho, creí haber dejado muy claro que no podrías volver a entrar a este templo… Por favor, una vez más, te pido que te vayas de aquí.

El joven lanzo una despectiva y suave risa mientras caminaba hacia el sacerdote que retrocedía un par de pasos, tratando de evitar otro acercamiento incomodo.

—Voy a tener que recurrir a la comisaría, estás haciendo grandes faltas hacía mí, hacia Dios, y no…

— ¿Habla en serio? Creí que se alegraría de verme después de experimentar tales sueños…—soltó el galante joven con una sonrisa complaciente mientras posaba sus manos enguantadas sobre los anchos hombros del sacerdote.

Y Rosinante abrió mucho más sus ojos en una atónita expresión, su boca quedo entreabierta y todo su rostro estaba plagado de terror. ¿Qué clase de persona era ese joven?  
¿Cómo rayos sabía de aquellos sueños? ¿Acaso había leído su mente? Si era así, ¿Qué clase de poder sobrenatural poseía?

Incluso pensó lo peor: ¿Qué tal si esos "sueños" habían sido realidad? No… Eso sería un sacrilegio de lo más abominable…

— ¡BASTA!—espeto Rosinante cuando sintió que la seductora mirada gris del muchacho trataba de intimidarle con más fuerza que ayer. Aparto con brusquedad las delgadas manos del joven de su cuerpo—. Quiero que te detengas ahora mismo, déjame en paz y tal vez aun haya salvación para tu alma…

— ¿Salvación…? ¿Alma? Oh, mi querido e ingenuo sacerdote, parece que aún no conoce mucho sobre el mundo fuera de sus enseñanzas religiosas…

— ¿Qué…?

Y el joven llevo su dedo índice derecho hacia los labios de Rosinante, parando sus palabras.

El muchacho acerco lenta y amenazadoramente su boca hacia el rostro del clérigo y, antes de que sus delgados labios se juntaran con los de Rosinante, su figura se disolvió en el aire, tal cual como si fuese oscuro humo.

Rosinante estaba aterrorizado: Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos estaban en una expresión de total miedo e incomprensión por lo que sucedía y su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

¡¿Qué clase de demonio había llegado al pueblo!?  
Le resultaba agobiante creer que existiera algún ser como ese…  
Definitivamente no era producto de su imaginación; aquel muchacho no era un humano común y corriente, tendría que combatirlo por el bien de todas las almas de su comunidad.

En cuanto recupero un poco de calma, tomo el rosario que colgaba sobre su pecho y se arrodillo, completamente angustiado, para comenzar a rezar…

—Por la señal de la Santa Cruz, de nuestros enemigos líbranos, señor, Dios nuestro. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén…

Y mientras el angustiado sacerdote se concentraba en vociferar sus oraciones, la figura de aquel joven misterioso volvía a aparecer en el templo, posicionándose sobre Rosinante, como una figura flotante que parecía sentarse sobre un banco invisible y que reía con indulgencia al ver como aquel hombre rubio estaba desesperado en expiar sus pecados…

Durante la tarde, cuando Rosinante había terminado su mañana de oraciones y penitencias (y había atendido a varias personas) se tomó un momento para ir a visitar a su hermano mayor para contarle lo ocurrido.

—Nunca había presenciado algo así…

—Oh, Rosinante… Eso ha sido tema de discusión en otros poblados, hay caza de brujas y siempre estan al tanto de diversos espíritus o criaturas extrañas—dijo Doflamingo mientras le servía un poco de té a su hermano menor—. Pensé que tú sabrías sobre la existencia de esa clase de… 'cosas' y sobre cómo lidiar con estas. Aunque yo nunca he creído que puedan ser reales.

—No… Todo esto me deja en claro que debí prepararme mejor…

—No deberías preocuparte así, al menos no tanto, ¿no has pensando en que, tal vez, solo sea un muchacho libertino con muchos trucos bajo la manga? Hay muchos 'magos' de pacotilla hoy en día… Puede resultar solo un truco bien planeado. Dices que hubo humo ¿no es así? Ahí lo tienes… La próxima vez que te lo topes mira bien alrededor en busca de ayudantes o artefactos extraños.

—No se me había ocurrido… Tal vez me precipite un poco. Gracias, Doffy.

Sin embargo, Rosinante aún estaba inquieto, el detalle de que el joven sabía perfectamente la clase de sueños que había tenido la noche anterior le provocaba un grado tan grande de miedo y vergüenza que no podía mencionárselo a su hermano.

—Como sea, si me llego a topar con ese sujeto, le daré una lección…—dijo Doflamingo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—No sería apropiado herirlo… Sería mejor entregarlo a la comisaría y que dejara de…

Y alguien llamo a la puerta principal de la casa.  
El par de hermanos se encontraban en la pequeña sala de estar que estaba prácticamente a un par de metros de la entrada. Doflamingo fue a abrir la puerta y Rosinante miro a una mujer morena de cabello castaño; era la bailarina que se había presentado la noche anterior después de su acto de marionetas. La chica se quedó esperando en el umbral de la puerta.

—Bueno, veo que tengo que irme…—musito Rosinante sintiéndose muy incómodo al imaginar la clase de situación en la que su hermano mayor se vería envuelto en cuanto dejara la casa.

—Rosinante, tengo que dejarte, olvide mencionar que tenía una cita—anunció Doflamingo quien no había escuchado a su hermano. El rubio de las extravagantes gafas alargadas tomo un abrigo de color rosado y se colocó sobre los hombros—. Puedes seguir con el té, en la cocina deje una tarta de manzana deliciosa, puedes servirte de ella… Nos vemos después—y rápidamente dejo su propio hogar dejando a su hermano en aquella estancia y con una ligera expresión de disgusto.

No tardo mucho para que Rosinante abandonara la casa de su hermano, se aseguró de guardar las cosas que habían estado bebiendo en la cocina y de cerrar la puerta principal lo mejor posible.

—Ni siquiera le importo dejar la puerta sin llave…—dijo Rosinante mientras regresaba a su casa y recordaba la urgencia con la que su hermano se había marchado.

Cuando finalmente Rosinante llego a su propio hogar, noto un olor a café que provenía de la cocina. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia allá y…

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí!?—bramo Rosinante al encontrar a aquel joven moreno en su cocina. Con una mezcla de furia y temor en su cobriza mirada el sacerdote observo como el muchacho se encontraba relajadamente sentado sobre la mesa mientras revolvía su café.

—Lo estaba esperando…—contesto el sujeto quien seguía con el mismo traje elegante, el sombrero de copa lo había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Ya basta, es suficiente… ¡YA TERMINA CON TODO ESTO!—grito desesperadamente el hombre de cabello rubio acercándose al joven, quien al ver la reacción del sacerdote solo pudo reír y sonreír con mucha satisfacción— ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES!?—y el sacerdote arrebato la taza de café de las manos de aquel intruso.

—Ah…—y el muchacho moreno lanzo un suspiro— ¿No cree que es algo estúpido preguntar por algo que, en el fondo, ya sabe cuál será la respuesta?

— ¡¿Pero por qué…!? ¡¿Por qué me tienes que molestar a mí!? ¡Hay muchas almas igual de corrompidas que tú en otros lugares! ¡Ve junto con ellas, búscalas, quiebra más tu alma y espera por los tormentos que te esperan en…!

Y en un instante las palabras del sacerdote se detuvieron; su boca fue sellada por un decidido y apasionado beso.  
El joven de cabello negro abrazo fuertemente Rosinante mientras no dejaba de besarlo con mucha dedicación.  
Los ojos del clérigo estaban sumamente abiertos, en expresión atónita. Los delgados labios de aquel muchacho eran tan suaves y tan hábiles…

Pronto el muchacho moreno, con una fuerza increíble de creer que pudiera salir de él, empujo a Rosinante contra el suelo y siguió besándolo, solo que ahora con más pasión que antes.  
Rosinante trataba de apartarse de él, de quitárselo de encima, se retorcía un poco de aquí a allá... Aquel joven lo sometía con facilidad.

— ¿Y qué tal…?—pregunto el sujeto de cabello negro con un tono de voz sumamente encantador mientras miraba fijamente al sacerdote, cuyo pálido rostro se encontraba estupefacto.

Rosinante no contesto, no podía, aquellos apasionados besos y la manera en que tan fácilmente le sometieron contra el suelo, le había afectado demasiado.  
Una corriente de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo desde el primer beso, una parte oscura había despertado en él; su cuerpo vibraba de excitación, una motivación salvaje y obscena parecía apoderarse de él y una voz enardecida resonaba en su mente diciéndole que se rindiera, que dejara su cuerpo a merced de aquel desconocido, que se olvidara por completo de sus votos de castidad y hundiera su voluntad en el profundo y turbio mundo del deseo carnal.

Las fuertes y grandes manos de Rosinante tomaron el rostro del muchacho moreno para volver a juntar sus labios con los de él.  
El sacerdote empezó a besarlo con urgencia, pronto su lengua se atrevió a adentrarse en la boca de aquel joven quien recibió con gusto el erótico gesto.

—Por fin…—suspiro triunfante el muchacho de cabello negro al separarse de su nuevo amante.

Rosinante aprovecho para ponerse de pie y llevar bruscamente al entusiasmado muchacho hacia su habitación.  
El joven reía mientras observaba la nueva actitud del rubio.

Al llegar al dormitorio, el sujeto de cabello negro se arrojó sobre la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos, invitando a Rosinante a continuar con la floreciente relación.

—Sí… Eso es…—musito el moreno mientras recibía de nuevo al hombre de cabello rubio que se abalanzaba sobre él.

Rosinante beso el delgado cuello del joven, mientras que con sus manos, torpemente, intentaba quitarle su elegante ropa...  
Cuando por fin logro despojarlo de sus prendas superiores, bajo sus labios hacia el bien formado abdomen del muchacho, besándolo lentamente hasta toparse con la orilla del oscuro pantalón. Pronto el hombre rubio trato apresuradamente quitarle dicha prenda, mientras jadeaba con desesperación.

—Estás ansioso por ver esa zona, ¿no es así…?—observo el joven.

Rosinante logro quitarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y por fin aquel atractivo joven quedo completamente desnudo.  
El sacerdote estaba fascinado, sus ojos cobrizos denotaban que había perdido la cordura…

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves…?—pregunto el muchacho con suavidad mientras se acercaba al hombre rubio, para acostarlo boca arriba sobre la cama y así liberar la erección de Rosinante de sus oscuras ropas.

En cuanto el muchacho agarro aquella rígida anatomía, el mayor lanzo un estridente gemido de placer.

—Que sonido tan indecente, padre… Pero ¿Qué se le va hacer? Es la primera vez que alguien lo atiende de esta forma…—dijo el joven completamente divertido por las reacciones un tanto exageradas del sacerdote. Comenzó a frotar un poco de arriba abajo—. Es una injusticia que un hombre con un órgano con tales dimensiones haya optado por el celibato… Pero eso pronto cambiará…

Y el joven empezó a lamer la rosada punta de aquel órgano, para después succionarlo con suavidad y finalmente pasar su lengua alrededor, dejando una buena cantidad de saliva que utilizo como lubricante para continuar frotando ahora con más energía y velocidad.  
Rosinante respiraba con dificultad, su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar un delgado hilo de saliva, su rostro ya estaba muy ruborizado y sus ojos se encontraban en una expresión desorbitada a causa del deleite.

—Más… Más…—suplico Rosinante al notar que el muchacho se detuvo.

—Tranquilo, cariño… Enseguida comenzaremos el platillo principal…—y el muchacho tomo asiento sobre el sacerdote. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y luego le dio un tórrido beso.  
Tanto él como Rosinante habían cerrado sus ojos a partir de la unión de sus labios.

Y mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban rítmicamente, algo en la figura de aquel joven comenzaba a cambiar…  
Cuando por fin se separaron y Rosinante abrió un poco sus ojos, estos encontraron una nueva imagen de aquel atractivo joven.

— ¿Qué te parece?—pregunto suavemente el muchacho con una sonrisa que revelo un par de colmillos afilados.

Un par de gruesos cuernos de color negro habían surgido de la cabeza del joven de cabello negro.

Además de aquellos vistosos cuernos, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, pasaron del gris a un vibrante color dorado.  
Un par de alas negras salían de su espalda, estas recordaban a las delgadas y tétricas alas de un murciélago.  
Y como último detalle, una delgada y larga cola, del mismo color que sus alas, salía desde el final de su columna.

— ¿Te deje sin palabras…? ¿Estás asustado…?

Rosinante estaba absorto mirando cada detalle nuevo en el cuerpo de aquel joven que, a pesar de todas aquellas demoniacas características, seguía viéndose muy atractivo.  
Por lo tanto, al sacerdote poco le importo el cambio de imagen, poso sus manos sobre el rostro del muchacho y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él para seguir besándolo.

Y mientras Rosinante le besaba con entusiasmo, el muchacho estaba desconcertado; había tenido cientos de encuentros con diferentes personas de diferentes oficios y profesiones, ya había estado con sacerdotes, por supuesto eran sus presas favoritas, pero ninguno de aquellos individuos había reaccionado de esa manera. Los otros, al menos, habían emitido algún grito de espanto al ver sus cuernos y alas, otros trataban de escapar, incluso trataban de herirlo, pero este hombre rubio solo se había limitado a mirar con cierto asombro sus escabrosos detalles físicos y a proseguir con la relación íntima.

—Agh… Por favor…—y Rosinante se levantó de la cama para desvestirse por completo. Una vez desnudo, tomo al demoniaco joven con brusquedad y lo apoyó boca abajo contra la cama, dejándolo apoyado sobre sus brazos y piernas, como si fuese un perro.

El joven demoniaco lo miro extrañado, otra gesto inesperado le había dejado perplejo… Nunca le había tocado ser el que recibiera los embates, casi siempre era el que tenía que 'empalar' a sus presas. A pesar de ser algo 'fuera de la norma', este hecho le hizo emocionarse bastante, sonrió y con un deje de juguetona perversidad (que se evidencio en un leve meneo de su larga y oscura cola) ayudo a separar un poco más sus glúteos con sus manos.

En seguida, el rubio sacerdote aproximo su rostro a esa zona y comenzó a lamer aquel orificio… Los ojos dorados de aquel joven demonio se abrieron demasiado al sentir los suaves lengüetazos.

"En verdad me ha dejado sorprendido… Parece que se ha convertido en otra persona…"

—No debería decir esto… Pero… Usted será el primero en usarlo…—dijo el joven en cuanto sintió la suave y lubricada punta del miembro de Rosinante rozando su entrada.

En unos segundos más, aquella rígida y gran anatomía se hacía paso entre los glúteos de aquella criatura de cuernos oscuros, entraba con un poco de dificultad debido al volumen de dicho órgano.

—Por todos los infiernos… Joder… Que bien se siente…—suspiro el joven incubo al sentir como Rosinante empujaba su pene con suavidad y ritmo hacia más adentro de sus entrañas.

Pronto aquellos suaves movimientos aumentaron su intensidad, Rosinante se hundía con más brusquedad dentro del muchacho que lanzaba maldiciones combinadas con gritos y gemidos de placer. Nunca se habría imaginado experimentar tal placer…  
Era fascinante como un simple acto de unir su cuerpo con el de otro le llevará a estados de deleite extraordinarios.

—Dígame… Dime… Cariño… Dime que se siente follarte a un demonio como yo…

—Agh… Por favor… No… No digas eso…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a admitir que te acostaste con un ser como yo…?—jadeo el muchacho—. Y yo que pensaba que serías diferente…

—Basta, no… No… Agh… Tienes que… Tienes que tener un nombre… ¿No es así?—soltó Rosinante sin detenerse sus 'estocadas' y con una expresión que entremezclaba su excitación y la preocupación que sentía al caer en cuenta de la realidad.

— ¿Un nombre…? Agh… Nunca… Nadie se había molestado en preguntar por él…—respondió entre gemidos el muchacho para después cerrar sus ojos con fuerza al sentir una brusca y profunda estocada que lo lastimo un poco.

—Dímelo… Dímelo ya…

Y de pronto el joven demonio se apartó de Rosinante, empujándolo para dejarlo boca arriba sobre la cama y cabalgarlo como si fuese un caballo.

—Law… Llámame Law… ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?—pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre el grueso y húmedo miembro de Rosinante para después dar pequeñas y repetitivas sentadillas haciéndolo entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

—Rosinante…—contesto el rubio con un hilo de voz. El sacerdote llevo sus grandes hacia la cintura de Law y empezó a dirigirlo para animarlo en sus movimientos—. Agh… No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más…

—Oh, Rosinante, eres todo un caso… Vamos… Lléname por completo… Hazme sentir que se siente ser el depósito de alguien…—gimió Law con mucha lascivia mientras llevaba sus manos hacia los pectorales de Rosinante y aumentaba el ritmo de sus sentadillas—. Lléname, cariño…

El ritmo de Rosinante aumento, su corazón parecía querer explotar, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sus uñas se hundieron dentro de la morena piel del muchacho que se encontraba sobre él al sentir que algo saldría de su cuerpo y lo liberaría de esa angustiosa pero placentera urgencia…

— ¡Eso es…! Agh… ¡Que éxtasis…!—exclamo Law a todo pulmón al sentir que su interior se inundaba del líquido vital de Rosinante.

El sacerdote experimento la mejor sensación corporal de su vida… Incluso después de su orgasmo principal, sintió que su pene aún tenía varios chorros de líquido seminal que lanzar.

—Oh… Joder… Aun estas corriéndote…—suspiro Law al sentir unas leves palpitaciones provocadas por el miembro de Rosinante.

Después de unos segundos, cuando Rosinante ya no tenía más que dar, el joven demonio se separó de él para recostarse a su lado y recuperar su forma 'humana', las alas, los cuernos y su cola se desvanecieron y sus ojos y dientes volvieron a su forma anterior.

Rosinante se encontraba tomando todo el aire posible, no estaba acostumbrado a tal actividad física, y un encuentro como este lo había dejado particularmente agotado…

—Es normal que estés un poco más cansado de lo esperado, por mi naturaleza, es inevitable que le robe un poco de energía vital a las personas con las que me relaciono…—dijo Law con voz tranquila mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Rosinante—. Pero no te preocupes, la sensación no durara mucho, te lo prometo…

—Entonces… Tu nombre es Law…—musito Rosinante mirando el techo de su habitación con una expresión seria y un tanto triste.

—Sí…

—Bien… Law, no debería decir esto, pero… Sinceramente, me alegra haber tenido que pasar por esto, no creí experimentar un placer como ese…—confeso el hombre de cabello rubio mientras se incorporaba para salir de la cama y dirigirse por un cambio de ropa diferente al de su sotana. Finalmente termino poniéndose una sencilla y holgada camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color café.

Rosinante salió de la habitación, Law se vistió rápidamente (el joven solo utilizo su 'magia' para cubrir su cuerpo en un instante con aquellas elegantes ropas oscuras) y le siguió. El rubio se había dirigido hacia la cocina, busco algo durante un par de minutos hasta que finalmente dio con un montón de cuerda gruesa.

— ¿A dónde irás…?—pregunto Law mirando como Rosinante tomaba la cuerda y formaba una especie de nudo con ella.

—Ya no tiene tanto sentido que quiera seguir manteniendo mi posición como sacerdote… Ya no tiene sentido seguir aquí…

Y Rosinante se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la casa para salir de esta. Su plan era claro y sencillo; iría hacia el árbol más alto y cercano que encontrará, ataría la cuerda a él, luego haría un nudo alrededor de su cuello, se colgaría desde ahí y diría adiós a todo…

— ¡ESPERA…! ¡No hagas una tontería…!—grito Law materializándose entre la puerta y Rosinante.

—Ese era tu plan desde el principio, ¿no? Acabar con mi vida y quebrar mi fe… Pues lo hiciste…

—Si… Lo era… Pero… ¡Maldita sea!—y Law le arranco la cuerda de las manos—. Cambie de opinión…

Rosinante miraba amarga y tristemente al joven.

—Tú en verdad me… Me sorprendiste en verdad… Nunca había estado con alguien como tú, ni siquiera había tenido un encuentro de este tipo…

—No lo creo… Además ¿por qué quieres evitar que acabe con mi vida con tanto interés?

—No le había dicho mi nombre a alguien… Nunca…—y Law arrojo la cuerda hacia los pies desnudos de Rosinante—. Por favor… Sé que mi palabra no vale nada, pero…—y el joven poso su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del rubio—. Tienes que darte una oportunidad de seguir viviendo, encontrar otro camino…

— ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede decirme algo así…?

—No lo sé, nunca pensé que pudiera alguien pudiera importarme a este punto… Supongo que resultaste ser especial…—el muchacho acerco sus labios hacia los del rubio para plantarle un tierno beso—. Vamos, no todo está perdido… Solo… Vayámonos a cualquier lugar… Lejos de aquí…—y Law se acercó a Rosinante, abrazándolo, y llevando su mano derecha hacia la nuca del rubio.

Rosinante miro conmocionado a Law, aquel último beso se percibió sincero, puro y lleno de cariño.  
Sintió como el muchacho se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo.  
Pronto los ojos de cobrizos de Rosinante se empañaron de lágrimas, su corazón y mente estaban hechos un caos de confusión…  
¿En verdad un ser como él podía llegar a querer de una manera como esa? Tal vez podría llegar a ser posible, si existían criaturas como él, todo podía ser posible…

Al día siguiente, el pueblo estaba consternado pues la iglesia no había sido atendida ni abierta…  
El padre Donquixote había desaparecido del pueblo.  
Muchos fueron a buscarle a su casa desde la mañana, pero nadie abrió la puerta de aquella vivienda.  
Al no tener una sola pista del paradero del sacerdote, muchos fueron a preguntar al único pariente conocido.

—Lo siento, no puedo decir nada más… No tengo idea a donde tuvo que ir—decía Doflamingo con voz algo molesta a un pequeño grupo de personas que le abordaron fuera de su casa. El hombre había ido a comprar un par de víveres para el desayuno.

—Pero señor…

—Les aseguro que él estará bien… Ahora, con permiso, quiero entrar a mi hogar—y el rubio se adentró en su hogar, cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente y dejando a aquellas personas con muchas dudas.

—Doffy, ¿Qué te ocurre…? Te miras estresado—observo la mujer morena con la que el rubio había salido últimamente. Ella lo recibió acariciándole tiernamente el rostro.

—No es nada, Violet… Es normal que todo el mundo este acosándome preguntándome por mi hermano—respondió el hombre mientras le daba la bolsa con vivires a su amante—. Incluso yo no puedo entender porque se fue así, tan de repente y sin especificar porque o a donde se iría…

Rosinante le había dejado una breve y pequeña carta por debajo de la puerta durante la madrugada. Dicha carta solo tenía escrita una melancólica despedida y una disculpa por no poder explicar el porqué de su repentino viaje.

—Tal vez… No, es una tontería…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

—Tal vez, no sé, se enamoró de alguien y tuvo que huir… Siendo sacerdote no le quedarían muchas opciones—dijo la mujer con cierta pena.

—Ja, que cosas se te ocurren… Que trágico sería eso… Mi pobre hermanito sufriendo una situación así…—y Doflamingo lanzo un suspiro algo triste—. Bueno, él me aseguro que estaría bien. Eso espero, en verdad…

—Doffy…

—Muero de hambre, ¿Qué me preparas, hermosa?—soltó el rubio cambiando de humor rápidamente mientras tomaba a su amada por la cintura.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ese pueblo, un par de hombres llegaban a una pequeña posada en medio de un camino que llevaba hacia diferentes poblados y hacia la zona costera.  
Rosinante y Law se adentraron al lugar, el muchacho de cabello negro se encargó de todos los trámites necesarios: de alquilar una habitación, de pedir comida y agua y de dar la cara a todo aquel que les pidiera información o dinero.

—Toma, tienes que comer bien y beber mucha agua…—dijo Law al traerle un plato lleno de carne y verduras junto con un tarro de agua.

Rosinante seguía con el ánimo bajo, y no era para menos, había dejado toda su vida atrás de un día para otro… Había cometido una falta horrible contra su fe y había abandonado a su hermano sin darle una razón argumentada.  
El rubio se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Rosinante…

Y el rubio acepto el plato y comenzó a comer, con la mirada clavada en el piso y una amarga expresión.  
Law lo observo hasta que dio el último bocado.

— ¿Tú no comerás?—pregunto Rosinante con voz queda y mirándolo con una vacía mirada.

—No… No, no es necesario… Yo estoy bien aún…

— ¿Entonces te alimentas solo de la energía de las personas al acostarte con ellas…?—soltó el rubio con un tono lúgubre y algo receloso.

—Ya no será así…

— ¿Qué?

—Dicen que cuando alguien como yo, un incubo, se enamora, sus poderes se van… Y este se convierte en un humano común…—conto Law con voz soñadora.

—Entonces…

—Así es… Tal vez pronto me convierta en un humano simple… ¿te gustaría eso?—pregunto Law mientras se arrodillaba ante Rosinante y posaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas de este.

—No lo sé…—respondió vacilante el rubio que no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo…—y Law se incorporó para darle un delicado y largo beso—. Mientras tanto, cuidare de ti… Rosinante… Eres tan lindo…—murmuro mientras acariciaba el espeso cabello rubio de su amante—. No quiero volver a tocar a otro humano que no seas tú…

—Law…

— ¿Si, que pasa?

— ¿Podemos recostarnos? Por favor…

—Claro…

Y los dos entraron en la cama, se acobijaron y Law continuó acariciando a Rosinante. El rubio se sentía mucho mejor una vez recostado, recibiendo los dulces y relajantes gestos del muchacho.

—Creo que aunque ya no quieras ser un demonio, no puedes evitar quitarme algo de energía…—musito Rosinante con los ojos cansados y voz adormecida.

Law, preocupado al ver el extenuado rostro de su amante, decidió comprobar de una vez por todas si la leyenda era cierta…  
Trato de desvanecerse en una nube de humo o flotar, pero dichas hazañas no se consumaron.  
Intento una vez más, pero de nuevo nada ocurrió…  
Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el atractivo rostro del muchacho moreno.

—Solo fue el viaje… Estás exhausto por tanto caminar—dijo Law tratando de disimular un poco de su euforia—. Solo necesitas descansar y dormir bien…

— ¿Estás seguro…?

—Sí… Los rumores resultaron ser ciertos…—y el joven tomo el pálido rostro de Rosinante entre sus manos—. Después de todo si estoy enamorado de ti…

Y por fin, Rosinante logro esbozar un pequeño gesto de alegría: una suave y fugaz sonrisa cansada.

—Es sorprendente…—musito Rosinante luchando por no cerrar por completo los ojos—. Cómo pudiste enamorarte tan rápido de mí… Un verdadero milagro… ¿no es así…?

—No creí que usaría esa palabra… Pero sí… Es un milagro…

¿Qué clase de vida tendrían ahora de adelante?  
¿Qué se sentiría ser una persona sencilla, sin algún cargo importante o poder sobrenatural con el cual lidiar?  
Ya tendrían muchos días por delante para decidir un nuevo camino.  
Law observo como Rosinante perdía la batalla contra el sueño y sus parpados se cerraban con tranquilidad…

Pronto el joven siguió su ejemplo y con una sonrisa de felicidad decidió probar por primera vez de aquel sueño del que los mortales parecían gozar tanto.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya agrado este pequeño one-shot, y muchas gracias en especial por sus bonitos comentarios, lo aprecio mucho :)**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
